Seductive Kisses
by Ryuuko1
Summary: An intimate moment between two characters...AU


**Author**: This is another one that I'm irrationally amused by. These are FAR too much fun to write...  
Gah, can't give too many warnings without ruining this story. Try to be...open-minded...about potential relationships. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: DP will belong to me when Vlad owns the Packers.

**Seductive Kisses**

I'll never get tired of kissing her.

Ever.

Probably because she always holds something back, keeps something just barely out of my reach. Something hidden, something wonderful, something _forbidden_. I'm intoxicated by the seduction she weaves, have been a willing victim for, oh, a year or so now. Perhaps I was one even before that but denied it. Who knows?

Not that I lie back and take it (although I wish she would do that to me—I've had far too many dreams of _just that happening)_--I fight back.

I pull her close against me, feel her curves pressing against my body, feel her hands rest on the small of my back (I'm _finally_ taller than her—_such_ a pride point), feel her smile against my lips.

She's always like that, always in _perfect_ control. One day, I swear that I will have chipped away enough at her self-control that she'll melt in _my_ arms instead of vice-versa.

Although she has told me on one occasion that my lack of experience is made up in full by my sheer enthusiasm.

I wasn't quire sure how to take that, given the tone of voice she used.

I've gotten better, though. My fingers run along the fabric of her shirt and apply just a _little more pressure_ on all the places where she carries her tension, making her shiver. The few times I _have_ had her entirely under my power were the times when I gave her massages—she melted underneath my touch, and the _look_ on her face...so very, very worth it.

Although the butterfly kisses I trailed all along her body as she lay there might have had a _little_ something to do with that glimmer of heat in her eyes that I saw. Since then I've been trying my _damndest_ to bring it back, but she remains cool and aloof under my best efforts.

No worries. I have _plans_.

I just barely keep myself from making a feral, needy sound—she always stops then, always leaves me hanging—but it's made harder by her hands ghosting—ha, no pun intended—over my body (still underdeveloped and I'm 19! C'mon, girls my age hit puberty _long before now!_ I deserve an adult body, damnit!). I playfully nip her lip and she backs away, our eyes meeting for a long moment.

Finally, she gives me the trademark half-smirk that I've come to find strangely endearing, and I give her a wry smile of my own (her eyes are darker than I remember them being before; perhaps I'm finally getting to her...?).

"You're getting better, little badger," she tells me in that husky bedroom voice that makes my body ache.

"You're not bad yourself, frootloop," I tell her and she chuckles softly, sending shivers up my spine.

I catch her lips again in one last lingering kiss before gently disentangling myself from her. I pick up the suit jacket that had been discarded at some point in time and hand it to her—she takes it and slips it on, our fingers brushing for the briefest of moments, just long enough for a thrill to work down to pool in my stomach. She briefly lets her hair down and runs a perfectly manicured hand through it (I've been wondering for a long, long time what it would feel like to have those nails run over my body) before pulling it back into her professional-looking ponytail.

"You should leave your hair down more," I tell her, not for the first time.

She looks at me with those ice-blue eyes and quirks an eyebrow. "And you should be getting home."

I sigh heavily. "Vlad, you know I'm—"

"19 and still listed as a dependent on your parents' tax forms. Off with you, Danny."

I catch her wrist as she turns to leave and leave a gentle kiss on the pulse-point. "Goodbye, love."

She takes her hand sharply back, but there is soft amusement in her eyes. "You will be the ruin of me, young lady."

I smile cheerfully and transform into my ghost form. I wave goodbye and blow her a kiss (which she snorts at) and phase through the walls of the mansion, heading back towards my home.

---

**Author**: yes, yes, Danny and Vlad are female. AND SO MUCH FUN THAT WAY.


End file.
